Coffee Date
by Harpiebird
Summary: Scott/Elisa  Scott and Elisa hang out. Includes the sequel, Castle Date.
1. Coffee Date

**Coffee Date**

**Fandoms: **X-Men and Gargoyles

**Pairing: **implied Scott/Elisa

**Words**: 280

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** This was written for **GALORECHALLENGE** (LJ challenge community) prompt "_Elisa/Scott - coffee_".

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything!

* * *

><p>"You know, I wasn't expecting you to say yes to this." Elisa Maza admitted before taking a sip of her coffee. Scott Summers' eyes lifted to hers, a smile gracing his lips.<p>

"Didn't think I was someone that could sit and relax with a friend?" Scott questioned, and let out a laugh. "I give off the impression that I'm some hard non-fun having rock of a man. I just want everyone to do their best… and to do that; everyone has to work for it. Might not make people like me very much, but then that isn't the point of being a leader – not the main one anyway."

"I think the X-Men are very lucky to have a member like you, hard-working and the strength you have for doing this for so long. And your teammates know they can depend on you for anything." Elisa stated with a reassuring smile, gently laying her hand on top of his.

"And I'm sure Goliath and the others are very lucky to have you as their friend. You might not be able to throw fire balls or have a mutant ability, but even I know you would be a force to be reckoned with if anyone hurt you or anyone you loved." Scott stated, turning his hand that she had held over so that she could hold onto her hand.

"I'm glad you accepted today," Elisa said, grinning.

"I am as well," Scott admitted before taking a sip of his coffee. "I think we should go get dinner sometime."

"As in a date?" Elisa questioned, her eyebrow raised in interest.

"Of course," Scott stated, grinning.

"Well, in that case, dinner sounds lovely, Scott."

**THE END.**


	2. Castle Date

**Castle Date**

**Fandoms: **X-Men and Gargoyles

**Pairing:** Scott/Elisa

**Words**: 526

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** This was written for **GALORECHALLENGE** (LJ challenge community) prompt "_Elisa/Scott – kiss_" also written for **7_CROSSOVERS** (LJ challenge community) prompt "castle". Sequel to "_Coffee Date_".

* * *

><p>"You know, I hadn't been expecting this when you asked me to come to the castle." Elisa Maza stated, her eyes adjusting to the light in the room.<p>

There were candles around the room to give off a romantic feeling, something she had only seen on television shows and movies and described in books. The room had a natural window to the outside, which allowed the moonlight fill the room with enough light that the candles hadn't managed to. She was happy to say there were no flowers in the room… just a single bluebells flower in the middle of the table. She wasn't much of a flower or rose kind of girl, but bluebells had been one of her favorites since she was a young child.

The room smelled of their dinner, which she hoped was made by Scott – his cooking was much better than anything she or the others could do. Her stomach grumbled in anticipation of the dinner they would have tonight.

Scott watched silently as Elisa took in the room fully. It's been nearly six months since they had their first date, and he wanted tonight to be special. And no he didn't want tonight to be special because it would be their 'first' time (since they were past that stage), nor did he want it special because he was going to ask her to marry him (they weren't quite ready for that yet). He wanted tonight to be special… because it would be the first time in a long time that they didn't have to worry about Magneto, the Hunters, the Pack, Xanatos, the Hellfire club, nor would any of the clan members or the X-men would interrupt them tonight (unless, of course, the end of the world was happening).

"Do you like it?" Scott questioned softly, at Elisa's expression he knew she did, but he'd just like to hear her voice… something he hadn't had enough of the last few weeks with fight after fight.

"It's lovely, Scott. Seriously, I would have been fine with a night in, tonight. You didn't have to go to this much trouble." Elisa stated turning around to face him, a grin lit up her face.

"I know I didn't have to, but I think we deserve something nice after everything. Besides, I thought I'd surprise you with the romantic side of me." Scott said with a smirk, causing Elisa to laugh.

"You did surprise me… but I'm glad," Elisa stated, moving closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her grin turning into a wicked smirk. "I do believe I owe you a thank you. I'm not sure what I could do though… any ideas?"

Scott let out a husky laugh as he saw the hunger in her eyes. "I believe you know exactly how to thank me."

"Mmm, I think I'll start with this," Elisa said and stood on her tippy toes to reach his lips. Scott quickly deepened the light kiss Elisa had planned, causing her balance to sway slightly, but Scott's arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him – both grounding her and making her feel as if she was on fire.

**THE END.**


End file.
